


Run Sister

by alifeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeathers/pseuds/alifeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel looks up at the cell door to see his long lost lover. What will happen when he finds out she despises him along with the rest of Heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a ship I suddenly thought of, even though I don't care for Hannah but love Gadreel. I'm just testing out some ideas so enjoy this short feelsy fic.

Gadreel sat in his cell and put his hands against his forehead. 

'Not here. Not again. I can't stay in here again.' his thoughts kept echoing frantically.

When the outlaw angel heard footsteps coming down the hall he slowly lifted his head when the footsteps ceased just outside his cell door; pale green eyes setting upon a beautiful woman, with silky black hair and bright blue eyes. She reminded him of a female Castiel in all honesty. 

He squinted at her, finally recognizing the angel in front of him, "H-Hannah?"

"You remember me..."

"How could I forget?" he stood and walked over to the door, hand closing around one of the bars.

Hannah looked away for a moment, when she turned her head back to Gadreel there was anger in her eyes, "You betrayed all of us, ruined the humans for eternity...ruined Heaven!" 

"What happened in the Garden wasn't my doing Hannah!" Gadreel's jaw clenched in frustration.

'How many times must I explain myself until they know it was just a mistake?'

Hannah looked a tad startled by Gadreel's reply, "You keep saying that, it doesn't fix anything. It still happened and there's an eternal evil" she looked down at the stone floor sadly, "I trusted you...I thought we were going to be mates.."

Memories of giving Hannah a pure red rose from the Garden. Promises of a never-to-be love.

"Hannah--"

"Save it." she shook her head, "You deserved every single torture Thaddeus inflicted upon you" 

Gadreel glared at his former lover with a pained expression, "You...hate me"

Castiel's low voice suddenly came from the cell next to Gadreel's, "He wants to stop Metatron and restore Heaven, he's been redeemed" 

 

"I don't care Castiel! He's a traitor! And so are you!" she spat out. 

Memories of the sadness and betrayal on her face when angels led him to the prison. 

And a memory that will stay in his mind for all eternity, the expression of shock and guilt when Hannah saw the bloody symbol carved into his chest. A sacrifice for Heaven. A sacrifice for humanity. A sacrifice for Castiel. A sacrifice for her. And an escape for himself. 

He gazed at Hannah, agony riddled in his voice as he plunged the piece of sharp rock into himself, his last words branded into her mind. 

 

"Run sister..."


End file.
